Cutie Mark Crusaders Spend Five Nights at Freddy's
by The Great Hunt
Summary: The CMC decide to try for a security cutie mark. However, the animatronics may be more than they can handle. While the CMC try to survive the nights, one detective tries to figure out what is happening.
1. Day One: Prologue

The Cutie Mark Crusaders spend Five Nights at Freddy's

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the properties shown in this work. _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is property of Hasbro, and _Five Night at Freddy's _was developed by Scott Cawthon. Constable Mullins and Constable Konik are original characters developed by the author.

Day One: Prologue

"Well, lion taming ain't our special talent," said Apple Bloom as she finished wrapping a bandage around her leg. She sat with two other fillies with blank flanks; Sweetie Belle, a white unicorn, and Scootaloo, an organge pegasus, in their clubhouse on the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Yeah...good thing Fluttershy was able to calm Leo down before even more damage was done," commented Sweetie Belle, a bandage around her head.

"Well, things would have gone fine if that meerkat and warthog hadn't shown up," noted Scootaloo, picking up a nearby newspaper and opening it.

"It was a good idea, Scootaloo," said Apple Bloom, noting her friend's tone.

"Yeah it was a good idea...hold on, I've _really_ got it this time!" exclaimed Scootaloo, holding up the newspaper and pointing to an advert in the help wanted section. Leaning in closer, the other two fillies read the advert.

_Freddy Fazbears Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am to 6 am. _

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

_All the pizza you can eat!_

_120 bits a week._

_To apply call,_

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

"Oh, oh, all the pizza you can eat!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Yeah...I was thinking more about a security cutie mark...but even if we don't get our cutie marks, pizza is great," replied Scootaloo.

"Yeah, and 120 bits a week would be extra spending money," noted Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, girls...what does 'dis-mem-per-mint' mean?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Not sure...but injury? We suffer those at least once an episode anyway," replied Scootaloo.

The three ponies high hoofed each other, and left the tree house...

"Hmm...don't you foals have school?" asked an earth pony with a black ponytial and goatee. The older pony and three foals were in a small office in the back of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The small office was not unusual in the slightest; just the usual desk, phone, filing cabinet, and chairs. There were a few "Best Pizza" awards from several years ago, along with a motivational poster with a kitten hanging on a branch.

"Summer break just started a week ago...though, when school starts, we'd have to quite," replied Scootaloo.

"I see," said the pony, scratching his chin. "Well, since yous all are minors, I'd have to have your parents and/or guardians sign a release form...here you go...now, why do you little ponies wanna work here?"

"Well, you see, sir, we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and we're looking for our cutie marks. So we thought maybe we can get a security cutie mark," said Scootaloo, the other two filly's nodding in agreement.

"I see...well, I can't guarantee no cutie marks, but you do this job, yous alls will get one-hundred and twenty bits," said the pony.

"Alright! We'll get those forms signed!" excitedly said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, racing out of the office.

"Um...say, Mister Manager...I'm kinda an orphan, without any parents and/or guardians..." said Scootaloo sheepishly.

"Oh...so no one would miss ya if something happened?" said the older pony, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I have friends...and Rainbow Dash, a Barer of an Element of Harmony, is my semi-adoptive sister...so ponies would miss me...and besides...why would you ask something like that?" asked Scootaloo, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"Ha ha ha...just a little joke, kid," said the pony.

"I'm not a goat..." Scootaloo muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, yeah, yous can just sign yaself up," said the older pony, handing Scootaloo a form and pen. Scootaloo quickly signed and departed the office.

"Now Apple Bloom, why da hay ya wanna stay up all night for...one-hundred and twenty bits? Now the labour you provide here is a lot more valuable," said Applejack. All around the kitchen table was the Apple family: Applejack, Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom. Although legally Granny Smith was Apple Bloom's guardian, most decisions were made as a family, as was the case here.

"Ah mean, Ah could still do some work in the day and weekends, and it would only be the summer," protested Apple Bloom.

"Big Mac, what do ya thing?" Applejack turned to her big brother to back her up. To her surprise, Big Mac said,

"Ah think her tryin' out new kind 'er work is a good idea," said Big Mac. In truth, Big Mac had selfish motives for wanting Apple Bloom away from the farm. Lately, with the hyjinks of the Cutie Mark Crusaders ever increasingly annoying him, he found his dreams...disturbing. Like locking the CMC in the basement of the cellar and...he did not want to think about it. He imagined it was likely some sort of PTSD from war, and he should go see a therapist, but with the family depending on him, he just had not found the time to go seek a therapist out.

"Well, how 'bout you, Granny Smith?" asked Applejack.

Granny Smith rubbed her chin a bit before replying.

"Now seems to me Ah remember a certain filly goin' all da way to Marehatten to seek her cutie mark..." said Granny Smith.

Getting the message, Applejack accepted defeat. "Alright...ya just be careful, now. You are security for a reason..." said Applejack. Apple Bloom barely heard her sister as she smiled widely.

"You would be up all night, and then a sleep of the day?" asked Rarity, looking over the form Sweetie Belle had given her.

"Yep! Maybe I'll get a security cutie mark," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well...since it is summer..." said Rarity.

_And it would keep you out of my hair..._

"Okay, Sweetie Belle, I'll ask Mommy and Daddy to sign this form, and you'll be good to go...when do you begin work?" asked Rarity.

"Tonight," answered Sweetie Belle.


	2. Night One: Introductions

**AUTHOR NOTE:** So, the nightmare begins. This chapter was a little late coming. Getting a new tv and PS3 will do that. Hope you enjoy, and if you do, or please leave a review/fav.

Night One: Introductions

"This pizza is so good," commented Sweetie Belle, taking another slice of the pepperoni from one of the three boxes laying on the office table, besides a box of cheese and a box of Tropical Island pizza.

"Sure is...told ya this would be a good job," replied Scootaloo before taking a big bite of cheese pizza, the cheese forming strings between her mouth and the rest of the slice.

"The pizza is good, but it's kinda hot in here...good thing there's that extra powerful fan," said Sweetie Belle, noting the large metal fan circulating the stuffy air around the small room, containing only three chairs and a table with a phone, screen, and fan. All over the walls were posters advertising the pizzeria.

"Say, you girls know if this is _really_ the kind of pizza they eat on Tropical Island?" asked Apple Bloom, taking her second slice of pineapple covered pizza.

"I thought Tropical Island was full of cannibals...that's what Bon Bon has said, anyway," said Sweetie Belle.

"How would she know? She's always with Lyra, and Lyra's never been outside of Ponyville," countered Scootaloo.

"Maybe she saw it on that show on the Travel Channel..._Curious Eats_, where they eat like cheese full of maggots," suggested Apple Bloom.

"Eww, not while we're eating," Scootaloo made a disgusted face. Before a larger argument would break out, the phone sudden rang.

"Maybe we should-" Sweetie Belle was cut off by a voice speaking through the answering machine.

"Hello, hello? I just wanted to record a message to help you get settled in your first week. I actually use to work in that office. This is my last week, in fact. So...uh...what's first...oh yeah! A message from the company. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

At this, the three fillies turned to each other and frowned.

"Now, I, uh, know that sounds _kinda_ bad, but it is better than it sounds...the animatronics just bet a bit quirky at night. And can you blame 'em? If I had to listen to those retarded song day in day out day after day, I'd get a bit murderous, too. Remember, these characters are icons to million of children, so show 'em a little respect, eh?"

"So...these animatronics tend to wander around at night...something about the servos being corrupted or something...some kind of roaming mode. They use to roam during the day, too, but that was before the Bite of '87...amazing the pony body can live without a frontal lobe, eh?"

The three fillies frowned even deeper at this.

"Um...about the only thing you have to worry about, if anything, as night watchpony, is the fact the animatronics see you as a robot without a suit. Now, um, at Freddy Fazbear's, that's against the rules...so they'll try to stuff you into a suit. This wouldn't be so bad is the suits weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, blah blah blah...so I'd imagine having your head stuffed in would be pretty uncomfortable...and fatal. The only parts of you that will ever see the light of day again will be your eyes and teeth popping through the holes."

"Yeah...they don't tell you these things signing up...but first day is a breeze, so just check those camera and only close the doors if absolutely necessary...to converse power...damn EPA regulations..."

The phone then clicked, leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders staring at each other.

Apple Bloom was the first to break the silence. "So...did he just say what I thought he just said?"

Sweeite Belle just nodded her head.

"Maybe...maybe he's just messing with us...you know, a prank...or some initiation thing," suggested Scootaloo. The other filly nervously nodded their head.

Then they head a crash.

"What was that!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cried.

"Let's check out the camera," suggested Apple Bloom. Looking at the monitor, they clicked on the first camera, 1A, showing the back room. In the dark back stage was the famous bear, and a yellow Chicka.

"Well, there is the bear and that duck," said Scootaloo.

"You mean chicken?" said Sweetie Belle.

"No...she's a duck, just look at that bell," countered Scootaloo.

"'Chika'...what else would that be?" countered Sweetie Belle.

"Pinkie is named 'Pinkie', but she isn't a finger. It's called non-indicative name," said Scootaloo.

"Girls, I think we should be more worried about Bonnie," interrupted Apple Bloom, pointing at the monitor that now said "1C", where the purple rabbit was staring up at the camera.

"She looks like she knows the camera is there," remarked Scootaloo.

"What's with the no eye brows? Reminds me of the villain from _Silent Hill 3_," commented Sweetie Belle.

"Ah don't know...but it is creepy as Tartaros," said Apple Bloom.

"Hey...that's the Pirate Cove...what's that other robot there?" asked Sweetie Belle, pointing at a figure in the shadows.

"Is...is that a fox?" asked Scootaloo.

"Ah don't know, Ah don't have those keen pegasus eyes...if you can't see it, Ah sure can't," replied Apple Bloom.

"Hey, maybe we should check up on the other animatronics," suggested Sweetie Belle. Nodding, Apple Bloom quickly switched back to camera 1A.

"Hey...only the bear is left...wonder where that chicken is," said Apple Bloom.

"You mean duck?" noted Scootaloo.

"It's a chicken!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"Enough! Hey, this camera ain't showing nothin'," said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, I can hear something," said Scootaloo. The other two fillies turned their eyes to the monitor to hear more clearly.

"Is that...chewing?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"It _is_ the kitchen...guess it's hungry?" said Apple Bloom.

"Why would a robot feel hunger?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Don't know...these robots are pretty screwy," remarked Apple Bloom.

"You can say that again...what's that noise?" said Scootaloo, noting the sound of quick foot steps.

"Sounds like it's coming from the West Hall...it'll be here soon! Quick, shut that door!" Scootaloo cried urgently. Quickly, Apple Bloom pressed the door button by her, closing the door. About a second later, there was a loud _thud_ heard behind the door.

"Ha! Take that, sprinty jackass!" cried Scootaloo.

"Wait, there's a donkey animatronic?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle...jackass is a...nevermind," said Apple Bloom.

"I think it was that fox thing," said Scootaloo, examining the camera. As if in answer, several _bangs_ could be heard behind the door.

"That door seems to be holding him back," said Apple Bloom.

"And using up our power," said Sweetie Belle, noting the power meter that read "39%".

"At least we only have another hour," said Scootaloo.

Although the constant banging and decreasing power number made the hour the longest in the three fillies lives, the clock eventually read "6AM". All of the power came back on, just as the power meter read "12%", and the three ponies breathed a sigh of relief as they clocked out.


	3. Day Two: Questions

Day Two: Questions

_Oh wow...I'm in the clouds? My wings! My wings are flapping! I'm flying! I'm finally flying! This is so awesome. He he, I can fly so fast...almost as fast as...Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash! _

"_Hey Scootaloo, have I ever told you you're awesome, and that you are the best sister I ever had," said Rainbow Dash. _

"_Sister?" _

"_Yeah, silly filly. We have the same mother and father, after all." _

"_Parents...alive parents?" _

"_Well, duh. Parents who love us very much and who raised us in a very non-flammable home. They were so proud when you earned your cutie mark." _

"_Cutie mark!" _

"_Of course, Scootaloo. Scootaloo. Scootaloo. Scootaloo..."_

"Scootaloo, hey filly. It's beginning to rain," said the voice as Scootaloo jumped awake.

"Wha..what?" stammered Scootaloo as she got up. "Oh, Constable Mullins."

Above Scootaloo stood a light brown earth, wearing the blue uniform of the Ponyvilly Constabulary.

"Hey, Scootaloo. I know you like to sleep outside in nice weather sometime, but it's beginning to rain. I'd hate you see you catch cold," continued Constable Mullins.

"Oh...ha ha...I was just so tired from last night, I must have fell asleep in this alley as soon as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle left," said Scootaloo.

"Last night? Staying out of trouble, I hope," said Constable Mullins, half jokingly.

"Ha, yes Constable Mullins. I just got a summer job," replied Scootaloo.

"Oh...what job?" asked Constable Mullins.

"Night watchpony at Freddy Fazbear's, along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle," answered Scootaloo.

"You mean that pizzeria with the robots?" asked Constable Mullins, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're suppose to call them 'animatronics', but yes, the pizzeria," answered Scootaloo. At this, Constable Mullin's face suddenly had a thoughtful look.

"Something wrong, Constable Mullins?" asked Scootaloo, noting his expression.

"Eh, no. Hey, how about I take you to that clue house? It'd be dryer than this alley," said Constable Mullins.

"I'd appreciate it greatly, Constable Mullins," answered Scootaloo.

"Okay. Here, hold this umbrella and ride on my back," said Constable Mullins.

"Thanks a ton, Constable Mullins," waved Scootaloo before closing the door of the clue house, leaving Constable Mullins with his thoughts as he trotted into town through the rain.

_Freddy Fazbears...haven't been to that place in years..._

Soon, Constable Mullins was entering door of Golden Oaks Library. Looking around for the librarian, Twilight Sparkle, Mullins' attention was soon caught by an off-tune singing...

"Sweetie Belle's mom has got it going on/ She's all I want/and I've waited for so long/ Sweetie Belle, can't you see/ you're just not the pony for me/ I know it might be wrong/ but I'm in love with Sweetie Belle's mom..."

"Ahem," coughed Constable Mullins, causing the little purple dragon to jump in surprise.

"Oh...uh...hi," stammered Spike, quickly gathering up random books.

"Um...yeah...is the librarian in?" asked Mullins.

"Oh...um...Twilight is in Canterlot on official business. But I should be able to help you," answered Spike.

"Okay...could me show me to your newspaper and microfilm archive?" asked Mullins.

"Sure, down the hall to the right," answered Spike. Mullins started to the hall, before turning back and saying,

"Um...I thought you fancied Rarity?"

"Oh...my little song...yeah...I fancy Rarity...could you please keep this under wraps, please?" said Spike. Mullins mentally rolled his eyes, as almost everypony in Ponyville knew of Spike crush on the town's resident fashionista.

"Sure, I won't say anything. But you do know Rarity is Sweetie Belle's _sister_, right?" replied Mullins.

"What?" said Spike. With that, Mullins made his way to the achieve.

Mullins scanned through microfilm after microfilm, looking for the key words. But besides the stories he knew, and a review, the words _Freddy Fazbear's_ just was not in the _Ponyville Times_. That is, Mullins noticed when he had seen it the twentieth time, in the help wanted section. Almost every week ,for fifteen years, there was the same advert asking for a night watchpony. Sure, the money offered varied by small amounts as minimum wage periodically increased, but otherwise the exact some particular position was offered, _night watchpony_.

_I've heard of revolving doors, but this is ridiculous...wonder why the ponies quite...I wonder...well, just a hunch...but I'll check anyway._

Mullins left the library and made his way in the increasingly heavy rain to the police station. On his way, he met a familiar face.

"Hey Mullins. On my way to Sugarcube Corner for a doughnut. What to come with me?" asked Constable Konik.

"Not right now, Ivan. I've got some business to attend to at records," replied Mullins before making his way.

"Strange...Mullins never passes up a chance to go to Sugarcube...he loves their pastries...and seeing that cute pink earth pony...oh well," Konik dismissed under his breath before continuing his own way.

Mullins shook out his umbrella in the foyer before making his way to the middle of the police station, at the end of a lonely hallway, a door with "Police Records" stenciled in black ink on the frosted glass window. Opening the door revealed a mostly deserted room with rows of shelves and filing cabinets. In front was a small desk, and behind the desk was a small, wrinkled and white-maned pony. Walking up to the desk, Mullins read "Officer Tito Otto, Records Custodian". Now Mullins could see the pony behind the desk, whom he presumed to be Otto, was asleep, snoring a little.

"Excuse me..." began Mullins, a little louder than he usually would have.

"Umm...yeah, best crime scene I've ever been to...should be more massacres at strip clubs...damn, she's surprising tight..." the old pony continued to talk in his sleep.

"Um...hello, Officer Otto?" said Mullins again, a bit louder.

"Snort...oh...um...hello?" the old pony awoke with a start.

"Yeah...Constable Mullins requesting access to missing ponies reports?" said Mullins.

"Oh...um...to the left and at the end," answered the old pony.

"Thank you," said Mullins before walking away, noticing about five seconds later he could hear snoring again.

Just as Officer Otto had directed, Mullins reached a row of filing cabinets labeled "Missing Ponies—unsolved", arranged by date. Mullins took out his list of dates from the adverts, and began his research. Finding the first week, he opened the filing cabinet with that date. Luckily, there was only one folder, which Mullins grabbed and opened.

"Last Name: Shortman. Last Name: Phillip. Date of Birth: Celestia—957 year, March 23.

Residence: N/A. Occupation: Night Watchpony Date Reported Missing: Celestia—980 year, July 19. Last Known Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria..."

There was more to the report, but the last sentence confirmed Mullins' suspicions. Moving to the next date, Mullins saw the same answer, "Last Known Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". Eventually, Mullins just took to skipping down the list, with every date having the same "Last Known Location", right up to the week before, a "George Shoe". Unlike many of the other former nightwatchponies, George had an address.

_Wonder if anyone lives there...I could go over and ask a few questions..._

_Man, what a dump. Glad this shitty neighbourhood isn't on my normal beat._

Mullins passed masses of the homeless, standing around flaming barrels or sleeping under cardboard boxes. He also passed several "ladies of the night"-along with their pimps wearing gaudy coloured suits and hats and wielding gold tipped canes. Eventually, Mullins had his way to the address...a rundown building that looked barely habitable. Knocking on the battered door, Mullins waited for an answer. Waiting a few moments, Mullins knocked again.

_Wouldn't be surprised if nopony lives here...certainly looks abandoned..._

Just before Mullins turned to walk away, the door finally opened a crack, the door held by latch chains.

"Yes," said a manic looking pony with white fur and blue hair.

"Yes...Constable Mullins, PVPD. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, yes! Please come in," said the manic pony, quicker than Mullins was used to. Usually, even honest ponies were reluctant talking to the police. The door closed a minute before opening widely a second later.

Mullins carefully stepped in. The place looked even worse on the inside than the outside. Everywhere were lit candles. Red writing covered the walls, and on the floor was a pentagram circled. All of this made Mullins uncomfortable.

"Um...so..."Mullins began.

"You are the next sacrifice for Lord Smooze!" cried the crazed pony, grabbing a large knife from behind his back. Mullins quickly drew his pistol.

"Stay where you are! Drop your weapon and keep your hands in the air!" shouted Constable Mullins.

"If I do that, how am I going to bring about Lord Smooze's return?" cried the crazed pony...before rushing Constable Mullins...


	4. Night Two: Second Verse

Night Two: Second Verse, Same as the First

"This pizza isn't as yummy as last night..." observed Sweetie Belle, looking at the single half-eaten box of pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah...this job ain't nearly as fun as I thought it would be," added Apple Bloom.

Sensing the mood, Scootaloo countered, "Oh, it's just because we imagined those animatronics trying to kill us."

"Imagine?" cried Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, raising an eyebrow at Scootaloo.

"Look...these robots are pretty weird...but that phone guy must be joking with us...you don't seriously think they'd let a workplace that dangerous stay open, would you?" countered Scootaloo. Before the other two fillies could consider the matter further, the phone began to ring, followed by the familiar voice.

"Uh, hello? Hey, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two. Congrats, I guess? Um...might be a good idea to peek at the cameras while I talk...just in case, you know."

At this, Sweetie Belle began clicking through the camera. As if in answer, the camera showed Chicka and Bonnie missing from the stage, leaving the bear by his self.

"Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't leave the stage much...though he does, uh, get more active in the dark. Oh, yeah...that reminds me...the side lights are very important...there are...um...blind spots in the camera...so if something is in the side lights you'll only have a few seconds...not that I'm implying you are in any danger, no, no...not at all...Um...Oh yeah, one more thing...keep an eye on the puppet in the Pirate Cove, or he'll move around...he doesn't, um...like the camera...or some such...anyway...good luck"

The click announced the end of their instruction.

"That pony don't sound like he eats enough iron," observed Apple Bloom.

"What does iron have to do with it?" asked Scootaloo.

"Iron is needed for healthy brain function," said Apple Bloom.

"How do you eat an iron?" questioned Scootaloo, raising an eyebrow.

"It's in food, duh," countered Apple Bloom.

"Food can't have food in it. You can chew it without breaking your teeth...and it doesn't have that metal taste like when you drink water from an old outside pipe..." countered Scootaloo.

"Huh? Water has a metal taste?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"The water on our farm does...but Twilight said it was lead, not iron," noted Apple Bloom.

"See...wait...I've been drinking lead...doesn't that cause birth defects and stuff?" asked Scootaloo.

"I guess...but lack of iron causes anemia...and mares and fillies need more iron as we loose more during estrus," said Apple Bloom.

"I'm so glad Rarity only drinks water from some tropical island...the bottle is square and everything," said Sweetie Belle.

"Eh, fish and beavers and stuff still spawn in it...we pegasi drink cloud water...distilled and clean as a cloud," said Scootaloo.

"Wait...if clouds are so clean, why does rain make your car dirty right after you wash it?" said Apple Bloom.

"Not sure...we really should pay more attention to Miss Cheerliee and less on drawing anime fan art," replied Scootaloo. At that moment, quick footsteps would be herd quickly becoming louder in the left hall.

"And I think we should pay more attention to these robots than on debating of if we should pay more attention to Miss Cheerliee's lectures or drawing anime fan art," cried Sweetie Belle, smashing the door button just in time for a loud _thud_ to echo as one of the animatronics crashed into the metal door.

"Have some iron, sprinty jackass," mocked Scootaloo.

"I think that doors made out of steel, not iron...it don't look like Granny Smith's griddle," observed Apple Bloom.

"It's a saying...like how in the movies the hero says 'eat lead', but bullets are made out of copper, not lead," said Scootaloo.

"The bullet is made out of lead...it's just copper jacketed...a full metal jacket, if we're continuing the movie references," laughed Apple Bloom.

"Let's see if this robot is still at the door...this is using up power," said Sweetie Belle. Turning on the side light, they could see a tall shadow.

"Sprinty jackass is still out there," observed Scootaloo.

"Hey...didn't Twilight say that's a bad word to say?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sprinty?" asked Scootaloo.

"No, jackass. Twilight says it is unacceptable to call donkeys that anymore," said Sweetie Belle.

"Granny Smith says it all the time," remarked Apple Bloom.

"That's because Granny Smith is from a different time. Twilight says we have progressed as a society to where we know better now," counted Sweetie Belle.

"I've seen the music videos where does donkey singers, and half the lyrics are 'jackass'," observed Scootaloo.

"Well...Twilight explained it as, when a donkey says it, it means a donkey in a gold chain; but when a pony says it, it refers to a donkey in a iron chain," said Sweetie Belle, sounding slightly confused as she simply repeated Twilight's words than really understanding them.

"Ah thought we established iron is good for the brain?" said Apple Bloom.

"Hey...I wonder...if Derpy ate an iron made out of iron...would she become smart?" pondered Scootaloo.

"Ah don't know if 'smart' is ta right word...more like making a Harth's Warming light into a flashlight bulb..." replied Apple Bloom.

"You mean like those LED mag lights...cause those are like...blindingly bright," said Sweetie Belle.

"No, no...more like those crappy dollar store plastic uns," replied Apple Bloom.

"Hey, speaking of battery power, we're running kinda low...let's see if sprinty jackass is done so we can open the door," said Sweetie Belle.

"I thought Twilight said it should be 'sprinty j-word'," mocked Scootaloo.

"Whatever the 'politically correct' term is, let's check...Sweetie Belle's right. We're down to thirty percent power, and we still have two more hours until the power comes back on," said Apple Bloom. Turning on the door light, the three fillies sighed in relief as no shadow was present, allowing Apple Bloom to push the door button up.

"Hey...why does it take up power to _close_ the doors?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"What do you mean?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well...wouldn't _gravity_ keep the doors closed?" commented Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah...Ah see what ya saying...opening the doors should require power...but if we could keep the doors closed until the power comes back on at six, then we would open the doors...that would solve a lot of these robot problems..." thought out Apple Bloom.

"Hmm...you know, you two are right...almost like this place is set up to maximize the likelihood of the night watchpony being killed by those animatronics...but why would the engineer of this psychotic after hours fun house designed this place that way?" pondered Scootaloo.

"That's a mystery worth solving," said Apple Bloom.

Constable Mullins, after the thorough questioning and mountains of paperwork involved whenever an officer had to fire his sidearm, much less a _fatal_ shot, found himself in the office of the Chief Constable of the Ponyville District. Most constables in his place, in the chair in front of the desk of his boss, would be nervous, feeling like a naughty schoolboy in the principal's office. Constable Mullins, however, was not most constables. After dealing with angry sergeants and captains in the thick of battle (Mullins chuckled to himself a bit remembering the drill sergeant catching some red ginger-headed country colt being out of uniform...now that was the most impressive scalding he'd ever seen...poor colt just answering "eyup, sergeant" and "enope, sergeant"...), a Chief Constable was not a fear-inspiring foe. Especially not Chief Constable Tawleed. Not that Tawleed was a doormat at all; quite the opposite, thought Mullins...so full of hot air he was too far above the ground to be a doormat...While Ponyville government had no where near the level of corruption of big cities like Marehatten had, the obscurity of the town from the radar of the Ministry of Justice in far off Canterlot made under the table affairs much easier. And Tawleed took every opportunity to pad his "officer retirement fund". Not that Tawleed was the only officer in Ponyville guilty of taking a bribe. Mullins was not sure if Tawleed's attitude contributed to the attitude of the constable force of Ponyville...or if the Ponyville constable culture enabled a pony like Tawleed to quickly move up the ranks.

One of Mullins first memories of being constable was when he was just a rookie partnered with a Constable Hackney. Hackney was, for the most part, a good constable. Performed his duty well, and especially in the few gun fights Ponyville experienced, proved eager to go hoof-to-hoof with criminals. However, one day when Mullins and Hackney were on traffic patrol, they stopped a cart for speeding.

"_Know how fast you were going?" asked Hackney. _

"_Enope," replied the ginger, red pony pulling the cart. _

"_Hmm...back light is out, too...afraid I'm gonna have to give you a ticket..." said Hackney, reaching for his ticket book. Before he could begin writing, the old, wrinkled green mare said._

"_You one of those Hackney boys, ain't ya? Why, I remember how much y'all love Apple Family Cider," said the old pony. _

"_I do have a certain weakness for it," replied Hackney. _

"_How's 'bout we 'loose' a case of cider in the back of this here cart...and you let us off with a warning?" winked the old pony. _

"_Hmm...well...y'all weren't going that fast...and shoot, that light might have gone out in the middle of your trip...and how ungrateful would it be of me not to give a warning to one of the founding families of this fine town?" replied Hackney, putting away his ticket book. _

"_Big Mac, get these fine gentleponies a case of cider from the back," the old pony said to the younger colt. _

"_Give it to my partner...rookie; a bit heavier than a cup of coffee most interns have to carry for the boss," chuckled Hackney. _

"_Oh...well, Ah'm sure he'll become as fine officer of the law...hope you enjoy the cider," said the old pony as the cart went away, leaving Mullins to lug the case of cider back to Hackney's home._

Mullins was snapped out of his memories by the sharp tone of the Chief Inspector, cigar in the side of his mouth.

"Now, Constable Mullins, is it?...Tell me, _Constable_ Mullins...what is your job?" asked Tawleed.

"To serve and protect Ponyville and her citizens," answered Mullins.

"Nice to see you can recite a text book...perhaps you'll be the next princess at this rate," mocked Tawleed, getting up and looking out the large window behind his desk.

"What _specifically_ do you do in the capacity of serving and protecting Ponyville and her citizens?" he mocked, still facing the window.

"I am a constable...I primarily performs patrols, give out tickets, respond to incidents-" answered Mullins.

"Yes...now...as _constable_, do you know what is _not_ a primary responsibility of yours?" spat Tawleed. Mullins did not answer.

"When a case needs investigation..._I_ decide when to assign an _inspector_ to the case...old Otto tells me you were snooping around the records earlier today...now, please _do_ enlighten me as to what purpose you had with the records," spat Tawleed.

Mullins thought over his answer. "With all due respect, Chief Constable...I just noticed there seems to be a connection between Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and a string of disappearances."

At this, Tawleed raised an eyebrow. "Oh...and what was the stimulus for this observation?"

"Well...a friend of mine is working there-" began Mullins.

"That little gutter snipe, flightless pegasus?" Tawleed cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you-" began Mullins.

"I have eyes and ears...and also lots of bus tickets...like the ones we gave Ruckus the stuntbum to take a trip to Las Peagsus...your little street urchin friend might like the big city..." continued Tawleed.

Mullins kept his poker face. "Rainbow Dash, a barer of the Element of Loyalty, and personal friend to Princess Twilight, might miss that 'little street urchin'."

Tawleed leaned close to Mullins, puffing thick cigar smoke into his face.

"Now listen here, Mullins...you think because you're the local war hero, you can go above my head? I can come down on you from such a height, you'd think Celestia herself took a shit on you...do I make myself clear?" said Tawleed.

"Crystal," said Mullins, noting the irony of the thick smoke.

"Then you are dismissed. As is protocol, you will go to mandatory counseling...blah blah blach...now get the buck out of my office," ordered Tawleed.

Scootaloo was rather tired at six AM, when the power came back on and the CMC's shift ended. Because of this fatigue, Scootaloo was quite glad to see her friend, Constable Mullins, waiting about a block from the pizzeria.

"Hi, Constable Mullins," greeted Scootaloo. While Mullins smiled, Scootaloo notice a certain agitation in his face.

"Hi, Scootaloo...listen...mind coming with me...to answer a few questions...now don't worry, you're not in any trouble...in fact, this is all gonna be off the record," said Mullins. Scootaloo nodded, and followed Mullins.


	5. Day Three: Inquiry

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Thank you to all my readers. All of the attention this story is receiving is motivating me to write. On a side note, just started collecting the collectible card game, and getting the names of a lot of background ponies, so perhaps I will introduce some more names into my stories.

Day Three: Inquiry

Although Mullins was loath to do so, he simply could not think of another place he and Scootaloo could not be overheard...with the Chief Constable's behaviour, Mullins could guess his own residence would at the least have a "nondescript" van in front, if not some bugs placed inside...public was not safe, either, by now Tawleed would have his more "loyal" constables (or as Mullins thought of them as, "brown nosers") following his movements. As a matter of fact, Mullins had taken several false turns just to throw any followers off his trail, all while having to deal with Scootaloo's questions of "are we there yet?" and "where are we going?".

_Perhaps your cutie mark in in interrogation..._

"I can't say Scootaloo...it's a bit like a spy movie...I'll explain everything once we get there," Mullins had told the filly.

"Cool...a spy movie...wait...like, James Bond spy movie...or Bourne series spy movie?" Scootaloo had asked.

_How can a filly be both so enduring and so annoying at the same instance?_

"We ain't wearing tuxedos, so James Bond is out...through you could say there is a femme fatale.."

"Oh...so more like Metal Gear Solid...I'll get to wear a sneaking suit, like Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike did that one time...though I hope there isn't a creepy androgynous pretty boy like the second game,"

"Oh...I'm pretty sure I could bring Tawleed up on war crime charges if he did that, ha ha..."

Eventually, Mullins felt comfortable enough to go into the rundown slum building in the part of Ponyville they don't show on tv.

"Man...what a dump...wait, do you live here? If so...um...no offense," said Scootaloo, raising an eyebrow at the dirt and cockroaches that scurried around when they entered a previously empty hallway.

"_I_ don't live here...and even if I did...this place is a dump...but it is safe from Tawleed's men...they don't come around here too often..." replied Mullins.

"Why's that?" asked Scootaloo as they walked up the flight of stairs.

"Why what?" asked Mullins.

"Why don't constables come out here often?" Scootaloo clearified.

"Oh...well...the ponies on this side of town...there is a lot of crime...but no one much to really care about who gets hurt...now if someone broke into Princess Twilight's house, the whole force would be there...here, a dead body pops up...and it's business as usual," explained Mullins.

"Oh...that's sad...and dangerous..." replied Scootaloo.

"Yes...it is..." sighed Mullins as he stopped outside a door and knocked. After several clicks of locks, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was an off-white mare wearing heavy makeup, a miniskirt, shirt and red jacket.

"Mullins...you're here...what is so important you couldn't explain on the phone?" said the mare, letting the two in.

"Oh...you must be that filly Mullins talks about...Scootaloo, was it?" said the mare, noting Scootaloo.

"Yep...Constable Mullins and me have been friends since...well...you know when..." replied Scootaloo.

"And this is Poppy Blossom...my...some special pony..." Mullins introduced the mare to Scootaloo.

"Wow...you never mentioned you had a some special pony..." said Scootaloo, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...not a lot of ponies know that...and since constables don't like to come around this part of town, I should be able to ask you some questions without being overheard," said Mullins, motioning Scootaloo to a chair.

"Would you care for something to drink?" asked Poppy Blossom, smiling.

"Remember this is a filly..." Mullins smiled and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Hey, I've got more in my fridge than just cider," Cherry Blossom countered.

"Um...just some water, please," said Scootaloo.

After Scootaloo sipped on some of her water, Mullins leaned forward.

"Scootaloo...this job you are doing right now...it's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, correct?" asked Mullins.

"Um, yes," answered Scootaloo.

"You and your friends saw the job in newspaper advert, correct?" Mullins continued his questioning.

"Y-yes," answered Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo...are you aware that the advert has been in the _Ponyville Times_ every week for almost twenty years?" Mullins asked.

"Twenty years? Are we the first ones to answer?" Scootaloo asked surprised.

"As far as I can tell, almost every week that night watchpony position has been filled by somepony. Around the same time, those ponies are reported missing...except recently, when the missing pony reports are filed about a month after work...would you know anything about that?" Mullins asked, staring at Scootaloo, who was fidgeting.

"Scootaloo...is there something you're not telling me?" Mullins leaned closer. Scootaloo's forehead began to sweat.

"Um...in my contract with the pizzeria...I'm not really suppose to discuss company policy..." Scootaloo looked down as she answered.

"Scootaloo...I know you have a duty to your contract...but do you not also have a duty to others? What if, whatever is going on, hurts some pony? Like your two friends...or imagine if Rainbow Dash was working in that pizzeria as night watchpony...would you like it?" Mullins said in a soothing but stern voice.

"O-okay...in the employee handbook, it...it mentions that if something happens to us...that they scrubb the floors and the animatronics, change the carpets, and file a missingpony report a month later..." answered Scootaloo.

"Hmm...I wonder if it just takes a month to clean up any evidence...or if the owners know delaying the report makes the link a little less oblivious...or perhaps both? Anyway...just thinking out loud...you said animatronics?" Mullins mused.

"Yes...it's what the pizzeria is famous for," answered Scootaloo.

"What animatronics does the pizzeria have?" asked Mullins.

"Well...there is Freddy the Bear, of course...and Bonnie the Rabbit, Foxy the Pirate Fox...he's not used much...and Chicka...we're not sure if she is a chicken or a duck..." said Scootaloo.

"The same bunch...how do these animatronics behave after dark?" Mullins continued.

"They act really weird! Like, the phone guy tells us they dismember us and stuff if we don't watch them, and they try to get into our office because they think we are naked animatronics and they want to stuff us into suits with a bunch of wire and stuff...and the office is almost made like they want us to struggle keeping them out...like some game or something...and...and...I'm just so scared, but I don't know what to do...I want to quite, but if these owners have crazy robots, what do they do to ponies that quite?" Scootaloo broke down, face in hooves, crying. The sight of the normally confident filly tugged at Mullins' heart. Mullins kneel down and embraced Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo...it's be okay...I made a promise to your father, in a filthy, flooded trench in Prance, that if anything happened to him, I'd do my best to take care of his family. I...I know I haven't been able to do that as much as I want to, but I will be damned if the daughter of Willcolt Loo is killed by some filthy robtos," Mullins said, almost as much to himself as to Scootaloo. As this declaration, Scootaloo wiped her eyes and looked up at Mullins.

"This is heart touching...but what _do_ you plan?" Poppy Blossom suddenly spoke, reminding the two somepony else was in the room. Mullins had thoughtful look on his face for a minute, before standing up and declaring,

"Best way to get these guys is to catch them in the act...in fact, if what Tawleed says is half true, it might be the only way...Scootaloo...don't say anything to your friends, but I need you to continue working at the pizzeria...don't worry, I'll be staking out the pizzeria...here, take this radio. If things get too hot, call it, and I'll be there in a second," said Mullins, handing Scootaloo a hand-held radio.

"Mullins...I need to talk to you a minute...in the bedroom," said Poppy Blossom. Mullins nodded, and followed Poppy Blossom into the bedroom.

"Mullins...you...you shouldn't put that filly in danger just for your own ego..." began Poppy Blossom in a voice low enough the filly in the next room could not hear.

"What are you talking about? What else can we do?" asked Mullins.

"I...I don't know...but ask yourself...are you doing this for Scootaloo, or yourself?" asked Poppy Blossom.

"What are you?" began Mullins.

"Stop with the saint act...this is hitting home for you...that first case, with the purple pony...you're looking for closure for that, ain't you?" asked Poppy Blossom.

"I have not been at that pizzeria since that night...why would I suddenly go cold case detective now, when the life of my best friend's filly is on the line?" countered Mullins.

"You...you're a bit selfish...I mean, one of the reasons you can't adopt Scootaloo is because your girlfriend is a hooker...I'm more important to you than that filly...is closure for your first case more important than that filly?" Poppy Blossom accused. Mullins looked his lover in the face.

"Don't act like some martyr or hooker with a heart of gold...a pony...I...have a lot of duties...to myself, to you, to Scootaloo, to Willcolt...to my job, to Ponyville, to Equestria, to the Princesses...to Equine kind...sometimes those duties conflict, and I have to navigate those conflicts so, at the end of the day, I can live with myself...right now, I really cannot think of another way to do this case...if you do, I am all ears," countered Mullins.

"I don't know of another way...if she could just quite...but I'm just asking, think of what you can live with..." Poppy Blossom looked down, knowing she had no alternative...that, like so many other situations in her life, this problem had no easy way out...why couldn't life ever be as simply as the bed time stories her father read to her as a filly, she wondered.

Seeing the argument was over, for now, Mullins reentered the main room where Scootaloo was.

"Hey, Constable Mullins, this note came under the door," said Scootaloo, handing Mullins a note; a simple white paper with quick, scribbling writing.

_Constable Mullins,_

_Wish to know more about the bear? Come to the parking garage at the corner of Main and Market in two hours, bottom level_

_A friend_


End file.
